


you said we’d grow old together

by YaBoiJoy



Category: B6 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiJoy/pseuds/YaBoiJoy
Summary: lol





	you said we’d grow old together

*you love him, you do*.

Hans turns around, Kyle colliding into his front as they both stumble back on the floor, soft laughter and giggles filling the room as Hans wrapped his arms around Kyle softly. their shoulders shake as they laughed, eyes closed and smiles wide enough to have reached their ears. 

when the laughter had died down, Hans slumps his head weakly against the floor, a contented smile on his face. Kyle looks up at him, hands on his heaving chest as he panted. Hans then opens his eyes, raising his head to properly look at Kyle in the eyes. 

“hi,” he whispers, breath fanning over Kyle’s face. they were so close, close enough to—

“hi, stupid.” he replies back with a grin, trying to break free from Hans’ grasp and get up. but Hans’ grip on him only tightened, rolling them to the side with Kyle now beneath Hans as the taller boy lumps his body over Kyle, making it so he couldn’t escape him anymore. 

Kyle couldn’t do anything but to try and push Hans’ shoulders to get him to move, “Hans, I’m not joking. get off, you’re heavy as fuck.” 

Hans propped up on his elbows, making him look at Kyle properly without getting cross eyed. “only if you promise not to be mad at me.” he grinned cheekily. Kyle wonders, if they had been together, would he have kissed him?

Kyle then remembers how Hans stole his dagger and hid it, making him chase the other boy into the other room until they both ended up here. “was this your plan all along? you do know stealing my stuff isn’t gonna make me any less upset over what you possibly did, right?”

Hans frowned, “okay, fine. I guess that my plan in softening you up isn’t... the best.”

“it’s plain terrible.”

“shush!” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest. “I promise not to be THAT mad over what you did.”

“that’s not good enough,” 

“yeah, well it’s more than what you deserve.” 

Hans sighed, “okay so I may, or may not..” he trailed off, before immediately scrunching up his face and turning to the side, getting ready for a hit. “imayhaveinvitedyoursisterforyourupcomingbirthday.” 

Kyle blinks, “you what?”

“invited your sister for your upcoming birthday next week?” Hans says sheepishly, “I wanted to surprise you but then maybe you would’ve... killed me or something.”

Kyle could never do that. he wouldn’t allow anyone to do that. ever. but Hans didn’t need to know that; maybe he did, just not now. 

“Kyle?” 

he snaps out of his thoughts, blinking as Hans looked at him with concern. “yeah?”

“are you mad?”

“hm? no, of course not. you only wanted to surprise me. and why would I be mad?”

“I dunno, I always have fights with my cousins and they’re basically, like, siblings. I thought maybe there was some sort of bad blood between you and Jessica.” 

“nah, we’re cool. we don’t like to be petty like you and your cousins.” 

“hey, you’re just as petty!” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, “whatever.” he mumbled, “are you getting off of me now?”

“Hm?” Hans hummed, “no, let’s.. let’s stay like this for a while.”

“Hans, know that I would love to cuddle and stuff but the floor is very uncomfortable.”

“what are you suggesting?”

“i was just thinking maybe a bed would be more... comfortable?”

Hand snorted, “right, yeah. but isn’t it a little too early to get me into bed? people usually go out on dates before that.”

Kyle shrieked at his words, pushing him harder and managing to move him enough for Kyle to sit up. “you are insufferable!” 

Hans only grinned at him. “you love me, though.”

Kyle doesn’t say anything. 

cause yeah, he really does. 

 

*and here’s the miracle: he loves you too* 

 

Hans stared at him incredulously, as if Kyle grew another head. “you honestly didn’t know that they were dates?”

Kyle blushed, looking away. “how was I supposed to? you always said you wanted to hang out. of course I assumed that that was all it was.”

“Kyle, I asked you if you wanted to hang out only the first two times. I then asked you if you wanted to go to dinner the third time.”

“friends do that all the time!”

Hans cocked an eyebrow, lowering down the cloth he used to clean his daggers with. “I then took you for a walk by the riverbanks and we spent the whole night watching the stars and talking.”

“okay, but—“

“I gave you like, five gifts and a bouquet of flowers for your birthday.”

“you gave Arthur ten books!”

“he’s my brother! besides, remember when we went on a vacation trip to the other side of the country?”

“the others were there too.”

“that’s cause you invited them.”

Kyle huffed, “fine. so maybe they were dates. I didn’t know that so they weren’t technically an official date.”

Hans scoffed, standing up from his seat and going around the table to where Kyle stood, hands crossed over his chest. “so go out on a date with me. tonight. then it’ll be our first date.” 

Kyle steps back, “just like that?” 

Hans nodded, “yep, just like that.” he turns around and makes his way out. Kyle then remembers about his sparring session with Cole. “our lives are complicated enough. I want gonna let our love life complicated too.” 

he turns his head to look at Kyle over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. “I’ll pick you up after my practice?”

Kyle nodded dumbly, standing there, clutching the edge of the table cause he was afraid he could’ve fallen if he didn’t hold onto something.

Hans says his goodbyes and makes his way to the sparring grounds. 

Kyle thinks,

maybe this’ll work out after all. 

 

*you are allowed to lick off the colour from his lips, to listen to the hymns of his pulse, to bask in the sunlight of his voice*

 

Kyle’s eyes flutter open, the sunlight peering through the curtain. he feels strong arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer against the front of his lover. he wants to turn around, to wake Hans up and start their day, but he hesitates. Hans had been exhausted a lot these days, especially with the Grand Master demanding more patrols every night. ever since the most recent attack of the Dark creatures. 

so Kyle lays there, letting himself relax with Hans’ arms around him. he thinks back on what they had gone through. 

the date had gone well. and they went on another date. 

and another. 

and another. 

it wasn’t long before Hans had asked him if he would let him be his. and of course he had said yes. he wasn’t a fool. 

when the others had found out, they had all celebrated with Arthur also announcing that he was engaged to Emma. it was a memorable day and one that Kyle will never forget. 

and now after a year and six months, of just loving and being there for each other, they had finally gotten a place together. it wasn’t easy, since Hans had insisted that they work for it and not just ask Kyle’s father for help (which was what Kyle intended to do in the first place.). and so they did. Hans would do twice his work and even applied to work at a small shop on the days where he wasn’t on patrol. 

Kyle had agreed, after Hans had pestered him for a whole day and had worked for his father, saying that he wanted extra money. when his father had told him that he could just ask, it took a while to explain that he wanted to earn the money and not snatch it from his father’s hands. his father had been confused, but agreed nevertheless. 

(it was quite stupid seeing as Kyle was the general of his father’s army and was basically loaded as hell. but Hans was persuasive. he couldn’t argue against him. Cole had teased him once about being ‘whipped as hell’) 

after months of hard work, they had finally afforded a decent place to live in, adopted a dog and went on with their lives. the past yeah and six months had been the best moments of Kyle’s life and he couldn’t be more thankful. 

“you’re thinking too loud,” Hans grumbled from behind, “penny for your thoughts?”

Kyle nearly flinched at the voice, “how long have you been awake?”

“for a while, I thought you were gonna wake me up but... you seemed to have no intention of doing so.” 

“I was about to,” Kyle murmured, turning around to face Hans. Hans’ hair was a mess, covering half his face but his eyes were still closed, probably just as tired as he thought. “but you needed to rest.”

Hans opened one eye, staring down at Kyle with a dazed smile. “Eric would kill me if he found out I was being lazy. you know how he gets. I mean, he’s always an hour early no matter what.” he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyle’s forehead. “thanks, though. I guess I do deserve five more minutes of sleep. or, we could—“

Kyle pushed him away before he could finish his sentence, “right, no, you don’t deserve that extra five minutes. wake up.” 

Hans sank back, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s waist as the other man started to sit up. “nooo... dont leave me yet. I haven’t even gotten my kisses.” he groaned, pulling Kyle back in. “you made a vow.” 

“when did I ever?” 

Hans only pouted, and Kyle, weak-willed against his boyfriend’s antics, leaned in and pressed his lips against Hans’, feeling the other man’s smile before he kissed back, fully bringing Kyle down on top of him. 

Kyle thinks, maybe five more minutes wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

 

*you are allowed to have him.*

 

“we’re almost there, don’t worry.”

“Hans, you said that thirty minutes ago.”

“yeah, but we’re closer than we were, thirty minutes ago.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, stopping on his tracks as he crossed his arms over his chest. “what’s this really about? why are we climbing a mountain?”

Hans turns around to face him, halting his steps. “it’s not a mountain, it’s a hill.” he corrected, “and, don’t you remember this place?”

“honestly? I’ve been almost everywhere, I’m not sure if I remember the difference of every hill I’ve been to.” 

“no, silly! this was where we first met.” 

“oh, yeah. when you shot an arrow to my leg. yep, remember that as clear as day.”

Hans scoffs at Kyle’s snarky remark, grabbing a hold of his wrist and leading him a few more steps up. Kyle decided to keep quiet now, a little nervous at how uncharacteristic it was for Hans to stay quiet for this long. maybe he had struck a nerve?

twenty minutes later, when they got to the top, Hans had stopped, turning around to face Kyle as he took his hands into his own. he brings them up and places a soft kiss on the backs of Kyle’s hands. 

“we’ve been though a lot. we fought together, we fought with each other, made up after I give you flowers. and ever since our first official date, since you were too oblivious to realize that we’ve been going out on dates for months, my life has been nothing other than great. sure we’ve had bad days but we’ve got a lot of good days. waking up to your smile everyday made me realize that you’re the one I want to spend my entire life with. living in this world, I knew that I don’t have all the time in the world, so for as long as I could, I want to always hear about your days. the bad and the good. I want to always be there to make you laugh and smile whenever you’re down. I want to hold you in my arms and keep you close, to cherish you and love you cause that’s what you deserve.” Hans paused, taking a deep breath as he lets go of one of Kyle’s hand, pulling out a silver ring with an engraving that Kyle didn’t quite see properly.

Kyle gasps, hand flying over his mouth in shock. he was about to—

“Kyle Hunson, love of my life, my soulmate, partner in crime, would you take me as your own and allow me to call you my husband?” Hans looked at him with a small smile and Kyle could tell he was nervous, scared. but honestly? he has no reason to feel that way. 

“yes,” he muttered. 

Hans’ head tilts to the side, “what?”

Kyle shakes his head, taking a step closer as he pressed his lips against Hans’ arms wrapped around his neck as he tugs him closer. 

“yes,” he whispers against his lips. 

the smile Hans gave him was blinding, and Kyle would gladly spend his whole life to keep that smile there.

 

*you love each other, you do*

 

after they had announced their engagement, to which Hans jokingly said, ‘more like, enGAYgement. eh? am I right?’, everyone had congratulated them, ignoring Hans’ terrible pun. 

Eric had sat them down and interrogated them, asking about their preferences for their marriage and when they wanted to do it. when Kyle had suggested that they elope, Hans and Eric went balls and ranted about how ‘they deserved to have the best wedding.’ 

Arthur had been appointed as Best Man for Hans and Kyle had chosen Eric. Cole decided to be a ring bearer. 

(“you can’t be a ring bearer,” Arthur argued, “only kids are supposed to take that role!”

Cole had blinked down at him and said, “no.”)

Johannes volunteered to help Arthur and Eric plan the wedding. the three of the spent a week arguing over the type of flowers that should be in the wedding. 

(“hyacinths are great! it’s gay!”

“Hyacinthus died because of that.”

“um, stupid, he died because the West Wind liked him too and since he was with Apollo, he settled with the ‘if I can’t have you, no one else can’ mindset.”

“technicalities!”

they had settled with white roses, Hans had suggested and Kyle only assumed that it had something to do with whatever book he was obsessing over)

it had taken four months of preparation and long nights of no sleep for everyone. Arthur and Eric wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect and that nothing would go wrong or be out of place. 

the day of the wedding was, by far, one of the best days of Kyle’s life. their families and close friends had been invited, Kyle’s father offering to walk him down the aisle. 

Kyle could remember the day clearly. he had been sweating buckets when he got into his suit. he settled with a white and blue tux, with a blue polka dot ribbon and black shoes. his hair was gelled back, away from his face since his father insisted that he should ‘look clean on his wedding day’. 

when the doors of the small chapel had opened as he walked alongside his father, he remembered how his heart fluttered when he say Hans. 

he was wearing a black and red tux (Cole had chosen. Arthur decided that they do the whole ‘yin and yang’ thing.). he was wearing a red and black stripped tie, hair tied into his signature ponytail. Kyle shoots him a smile and Hans pursed his lips, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears that had escaped, he could barely keep the light laughter bubbling in his lungs. 

when he had finally reached at the foot of the altar, Kyle’s father handed Kyle over to Hans, mouthing a, ‘keep him safe’ before moving back to his seat. 

Hans had nodded, leading them both to the priest to say make their vows and say their ‘i do’s. 

it’s safe to say that Kyle would never forget that day. not for as long as he lives.

 

*but here’s the tragedy: it’s not enough* 

 

nobody could’ve anticipated the dragon as it appeared one day and wreaked havoc upon the kingdoms. it was unexpected, something what was never supposed to happen in the first place. lives were lost, people were hurt. and everyone lost something that day. 

Cole’s boyfriend, Jonathan was one of the unfortunate people to have passed away. he was never the same since, isolating himself from everyone after his loss. Eric had lost his little sister to the dragon, now he’s ready for vengeance, thirsty for the dragon’s blood. Johannes hadn’t been there since he was visiting his family from the other side of the world.

Hans and Kyle was fortunate enough to not have lost anything other than their home. Arthur had offered them a place to stay and rest. they both had been called over by the higher authorities, the Grand Knight demanding for every living knight to join forces with the other kingdom to fight against this monster. Kyle and Hans were glad that they wouldn’t be separated or anything. so it wasn’t that bad, given the situation. 

now, they were just holding each other. tomorrow, they would have to march into the deep cavern of a mountain; where the beast lived. 

they were sitting at the guest bed, Hans’ back against the headboard with Kyle leaning against him. Hans had his arms wrapped around Kyle’s waist, chin resting on the shorter man’s shoulder. Kyle plays with their joined hands together, fiddling with the rings on their fingers. 

“Kyle?” 

Kyle hummed in acknowledgement, and Hans continued, “if... we don’t get out of this alive, I just want you to know that I love you so much. I wish things were different.”

Kyle’s shoulders tensed up, “don’t. please don’t talk like that. I feel like you’re saying goodbye. and I don’t like that.”

Hans nodded, nuzzling his head into the back of Kyle’s neck. “I’ve always wanted to make a family. I wanted to raise a kid with you and brag about how our kid is the best.” he sighed, “I’ve always wanted to be a dad. how about you? you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it at least once.”

Kyle scoffed, “of course I have. but... I didn’t want us to get a kid with all these evil lurking about. I didn’t want them to go through what we have to, you know?”

Hans smiled, burying his nose into Kyle’s hair. “you would’ve been a great dad.”

“and you would’ve made tons of Dad jokes when given the chance.”

the room was then filled with laughter. 

Kyle noticed how Hans held him tighter than before, taking every moment to remind him that he loved him. 

he would too, but there was something different about it with Hans. 

Kyle pushed the unsettling feeling down his chest. 

 

*you are allowed to watch the sun swallow him whole and burn him up* 

 

“there’s gonna be four men leading the groups. I want Hunson, Crawford, Cambridge and McDermott.” Coran said, pointing over to the map. “Hunson takes North, Cambridge takes East, Crawford takes South and McDermott takes West. we’re going to surround the place so wherever the dragon may head, we’re always there. Harrison, how’s your unit going? did you gather everyone?”

Arthur nods, “yes,”

“how many are there?”

“twenty people. we could split them into two, and the first group will—“

“no, split them into four, I want five wizards on each group.”

“understood.” Arthur bows his head. 

McDermott, Anthony, raises his hand. “Sir?”

“yes?”

“why am I on the leading team? shouldn’t Cole be there? he’s better than me.”

Coran shakes his head, “I can’t endanger the mission at hand. Emerson is going through... tough times and he’s still unstable to properly think. I don’t want him marching into battle thinking he has nothing to lose and let him kill himself.” 

Anthony’s mouth made an ‘o’, nodding slowly as they all turned their heads towards Cole, his arms crossed and eyes hard, looking every bit of a man who has lost everything. oh but how would any of them know? everyone in that room hadn’t lost anyone. 

Kyle sneaks a glance at Hans who stared at Cole with a knowing look, before catching his husband’s eye and shooting him a small smile. 

Kyle hopes he’ll never be able to know what losing everything feels like. 

 

*to stain your fingers to the bone holding him together* 

 

in the midst and heat of the battle, Kyle couldn’t find it in him to wonder how Hans was with him. they were fighting side by side, not obviously in sync with each other as they fight of the goblins, gorgons and other monsters Kyle couldn’t properly describe. 

a loud, thundering roar booms through the battlefield, and they both look up to the huge dragon looming over them. as they were momentarily distracted by the roar, Kyle hadn’t noticed a beast swinging his claws down. fortunately, Hans did, immediately pushing Kyle out of the way, bringing his sword up to block the beast’s arm.

Kyle is startled, one minute he was staring up at the dragon and the next, he’s on the ground, flat on his butt with his sword flying out of his hand but was still within arm’s reach. 

Hans moves his sword forward, wounding the beast with a cut as it groans and backs away slightly. Hans had a small smile on his face, turning his head to the side to check if Kyle is fine. 

indeed he was, except another one of the goblins run towards him, with the intent to murder. Hans’ eyes widened, free hand reaching out as he tries to scream “watch—“

Kyle crawls to his sword and manages to impale the goblin as it jumps on top of him. 

Kyle slumps back in relief, chest heaving as he pushes the goblin’s corpse to the side. he’s struck with the godawful realization that Hans never finished his sentence, his eyes glance to Hans’ direction, eyes wide as his chest drops, stomach churning and heart twisting painfully. 

 

*to stain your fingers to the bone holding him together* 

 

the beast had gotten to Hans. 

it’s claws going through his abdomen as Hans hunches over in pain, blood dripping from his mouth with his eyes wide in shock. he couldn’t feel the pain, not with him high on adrenaline and full of shock. his hand grips at the claws as he weakly raises his sword and swings at the beast, making it remove it’s hand as it falls back to avoid the swing. 

as soon as it goes, Hans’ free hand flies to his fatal injury, trying, and failing, to stop the blood. 

Kyle runs to him, his screams mute to his ears as Hans staggers backwards. before he falls, Kyle manages to catch him in his arms, carrying his bridal style as he runs to the nearest forest to avoid more monsters. 

when he finds a safe place, he settles Hans down and let’s him lean against a tree.

his hands are shaking. 

he doesn’t know what to do.

he can’t—

“I can’t lose you,” he cries out softly. kneeling beside his husband with his hands on his lap, trying to keep them from shaking too much. 

Hans shakes his head, a small painful smile on his face. he reaches out to cup Kyle’s face blood staining his cheek as Hans runs his thumb across his cheekbone. 

Hans didn’t even bother to try and stop the blood anymore. 

he knows it’s his time. 

he’s not scared.

not at all. 

he weakly takes Kyle’s hand and places it against his chest. “I’m still here,” he says, trying to comfort Kyle. 

he doesn’t want his last moments be Kyle crying. he wants to go hearing him laugh, one last time. 

Kyle feels his heartbeat slow down, and it feels like there’s a lump stuck in his throat and he can’t speak around it. he feels needle-like prickles at the roots of his hair and he wants to tug at it and scream. he wants to rip his heart out and hopefully die too. he doesn’t cry anymore, for Hans’ sake.

knowing they’re running out of time, kyle moves them so that he’s holding Hans. 

he ignores the blood staining him everywhere and tries to think of anything other than—

with Hans’ head on his lap, they both look at each other. they’re not saying anything. they don’t need to. 

they stay there for hours. 

Kyle merely watching as the life drains out of Hans’ eyes. 

he places his finger against his pulse. 

no beat. 

no rhythm. 

he finally lets himself cry. 

 

*you are not allowed to save him*

 

they had set up a burial. Eric and Johannes had offered to prepare anything. Arthur couldn’t help, he was too fucked up after learning he wasn’t there for Hans. he hadn’t been there to try and protect him. Cole had let himself be taken too, wanting to be with the love of his life. 

Kyle spent the days leading to Hans’ burial cooped up in Arthur’s guest room, wrapping himself in his clothes. it still smelled like him, so Kyle tried to fool himself into thinking he was still there, holding him. 

but it wasn’t the same. 

it didn’t feel warm and safe. 

on the day of the burial, they had all taken a moment to share a speech. Arthur was only halfway through before he broke down in tears and his wife had to take him back to his seat to calm him. Kyle didn’t talk. he refused to. trying to hard to believe it was a dream. 

once everyone had left and went back to their respective homes, Kyle stayed behind. he didn’t have a home to go to. Hans was gone. 

he sat there on his grave, eyes dry from crying too much. he lets his fingers run through the engravings on Hans’ grave. 

‘beloved brother, friend and husband.’

Kyle stayed. 

and he cried again. 

*you can love him, but you can’t keep him.*

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
